Night of the (Lovestruck) Dead
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: Dying and being brought back to life might have caused him to realize some things, but as Hattori Heiji was finding out, actually doing anything with those feelings was proving harder than he thought. AU
1. Night of the (Lovestruck) Dead

**AN** : Listen, I have a perfectly good explanation for this AU. For those of you who haven't yet seen it, there's a new wave of detco keychains set to be released this September, in a Halloween theme. Conan was a vampire, Ran was a witch, Heiji as Frankenstein's monster, and so on and so forth. And well, among some friends of mine on a detco discord server, things got a little out of hand as we joked about the characters being cast as their respective monsters in the set, and that's basically how this AU was born.

Anyways, I wanted to write something for it, as I do, and what better to do than to once again go with what I love the most, which is of course, heikazu. So with that in mind, I hope everyone enjoys what I've written, since it was pretty fun!

* * *

 **Night of the (Lovestruck) Dead**

* * *

"Just a question, Kudo, but do ya know what _century_ it is?"

In hindsight, he should have expected this exact commentary, and yet somehow, he still found himself bristling at it- the loud snort that his friend let out didn't help matters either. Turning sharply on his heel to face the source of it, lowering his dark sunglasses so that he would get the full effect of his glare, Edogawa Conan shot him the dirtiest look that he could manage.

"Need I remind you, Hattori, that my kind does not deal with the sun at all well." Conan remarked. "This swimsuit might be out of date, but it's far more cost effective than using a charm that blocks the sun's rays."

" _Might_ be?" An easy grin crossing his face, clearly unaffected by his friend's glower, Hattori Heiji could only let out another faint laugh. "Yer dressed like yer goin' ta be an extra in a period piece, Kudo. Between that an' yer dang hat, I don't know where ta even start."

"I could have just not come, you know." Conan sharply reminded him, the vampire all but bristling at his words. "I only did because you seemed so insistent about it."

And because Ran expressed an interest in coming to the beach herself. That had been the tipping point, really. Still, he was almost starting to regret it now.

"An' I thank ya fer that, Kudo!" Heiji was quick to reassure him, kneeling down in front of him. "But ya still look funny."

"And here I thought you would have wanted to cover up more yourself." Pushing the bridge of his sunglasses back up, Conan could only grumble. "You're just lucky that Kazuha-chan managed to find all of you to put back together."

"Eh, I've gotten used ta it." With a shrug of his shoulders, Heiji reached out a hand, patting him on the head, his grin only growing as Conan's glower did the same. "Besides, even if I wanted ta hide it, it's kind of hard ta keep these babies hidden."

Watching as his free hand strayed up towards one side of his head, wrapping against one of the metal bolts that had been screwed into either side of his skull, Conan's eyes narrowed. It felt like it hadn't even been that long ago that his western counterpart had been just as human as anyone else on this beach, which in truth, was because that was true.

But since Heiji didn't seem interested in making a big deal out of it, he wasn't about to. Besides, he was still more human than himself- though he took great pride in his heritage as a vampire, it didn't really give him a leg to stand on when it came to matters of humanity. It was better than the alternative, really- which was of course, Heiji being _literally_ dead, as opposed to just simply _medically_ dead.

"Well, to the casual observer, they probably just look like you have poor taste in fashion accessories." Conan noted, not about to miss his chance for a little payback.

"Hey, it's not like _I_ chose 'em!" Heiji protested, placing a hand against his chest, a look of mock offense on his face. Unable to help himself, Conan felt his gaze stray to his wrist, at the stitches that kept it attached to the rest of his arm. "When I woke up, they were already there!"

"You really should thank Kazuha-chan, you know." Conan noted. "Without her, you'd be known as the _late_ Hattori Heiji."

"Yes, yes, ya don't need ta keep remindin' me." Pushing back to a standing position, Heiji's hand strayed behind his neck. "Why do ya think I went through the trouble of bringin' ya all the way out here, Kudo?"

"So it's another scheme, then." Conan noted dryly. "You think you would have noticed by now that none of them ever seem to work out."

"Shut up." Folding his arms in front of his chest, it was now Heiji's turn to glower. "This time it'll work fer sure, just ya wait an' see, Kudo!"

"Try not to lose your head again this time." Conan noted, his gaze flickering up towards the stitches that kept the aforementioned attached to his shoulders. "Next time you do something like that, Kazuha-chan might be tempted to sew it on backwards."

"That was only _one_ time!" Bristling at the comment, Heiji narrowed his eyes, before his second took a bit of the wind out of his sails, a clearly nervous expression settling itself on his face. "A-an' besides, she wouldn't do somethin' like that. Probably."

Biting back a quip that he didn't sound convinced about that, Conan merely turned his attention towards the beach. Even with the throng of people gathered there, and even with his less than desired height, he could still make out where Ran and Kazuha were waiting for them, the top of the former's distinctive witch hat just barely sticking out. Even without it, finding her in a crowd was never difficult.

"So?" Conan asked, not pulling his eyes away. "What's the plan?"

Letting out a small grumble, wondering if he was just going to make fun of him, Heiji eventually caved. "There's a fireworks show tonight." He told him, tucking his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks. "I found a great, private spot that ya can watch it from, an' I thought I'd confess ta Kazuha durin' it."

The plan didn't sound too complicated, not on the surface- but then again, it wasn't as if any of his previous plans were overly involved either, and none of them had turned out very well. The last time he'd tried, it had ended before he'd even been able to attempt it. Probably the only thing that kept Heiji grumbling about that for the rest of the day had been the fact that he had 'won' over him, even though Conan hadn't even been aware that the two had even been competing.

"You had better remember to charge yourself first, Hattori." Conan noted, finally turning back to look up at him. "If the electric current in your body runs out-"

"I know, _I know_." Heiji grumbled, shooting him a dirty look. Reminding him of something so basic like that... did he think he was a kid? "An' that only happened once!"

"Not according to Kazuha-chan." Conan noted.

Clicking his tongue, Heiji's brows furrowed together, muttering something underneath his breath that Conan could easily catch. Rolling his eyes, he had to wonder why it was that he ever thought that Kazuha wouldn't spill about his more embarrassing moments to them- he was always primed to do the same to her.

"Now then," deciding to change the topic before Heiji's mood could sour too much, Conan adjusted his sunhat, "...since you dragged me out all the way to this forsaken sunlit place, shall we join the girls?"

As he watched the grin spread out across Heiji's face, Conan quickly realized that perhaps changing the topic was a mistake. "Why sound so annoyed? Yer just plannin' on hidin' underneath the beach umbrella all day anyways, ain't ya, Kudo? Unless, of course, Neechan puts on that pleadin' face of hers, an' asks ya ta come play. An' here I thought a vampire's biggest weakness was the sun."

"That's enough out of you, you overgrown zombie."

" _Zom_ -!"

* * *

"I think it might be a premonition of love~!"

"Again with that?" Skepticism clear as day in her voice, Kazuha let out a long sigh. "Ya've said that twice before now, Ran-chan, an' both times, nothin' has happened."

"Then, why else would Hattori-kun invite you out to the beach so suddenly, when there's not even a case?" Flinching briefly at her own words, Ran half muttered a good luck spell under her breath to counteract any jinx she might have unwittingly invoked. With those two around, she could never be too careful.

"I'm sure he just wanted ta go." Kazuha said. "Besides, he invited you an' Conan-kun too."

"Well, that's true, but..." Trailing off a little, Ran shifted on one foot, trying to think of something to argue the point with. She knew full well that Heiji was planning on confessing to Kazuha, and had in fact, tried, a number of times now- but it would seem the person in question herself hadn't yet noticed.

"All I'm saying is, that you have to stay positive, Kazuha-chan!" Ran told her, reaching out to take both of her hands in her own, clasping them tightly. "I'm sure that your feelings for Hattori-kun are mutual! After all, remember what he said on the bridge?"

"But that turned out ta be somethin' else entirely." Kazuha said, furrowing her brows together, even as a faint tint of red crept to her cheeks. "Ya know, since it wasn't that long after I brought him back ta life, so he just tripped up on his words a little."

"I still don't think that's the case." Ran insisted. "Hattori-kun probably just said that to throw you off the scent. I'm sure he's planning something this time, I just know it!"

"Is that what yer intuition as a witch tells ya?" Kazuha asked, skepticism still clear in her voice- even though there was just a bit of hope worming it's way in.

"No, but if you really wanted, I could tell your fortune." Ran told her. "I didn't bring my cards, though, so I'd have to find something else to use."

"It's fine, it's fine." Shaking her head, Kazuha gave her a small smile. "Besides, I'm just happy he's alive, really, so I don't need him ta confess ta me or anythin' like that. Though, I'm still amazed that actually worked."

"I'm still amazed you actually went into _amateur necromancy_ without a plan." Ran couldn't help but comment.

"I had a plan!" Kazuha protested, her hands slipping away from Ran's grasp, planting them firmly on her hips. "Several, in fact! I knew that at least one of 'em had ta work, an' I was right!"

"I think you could afford to put some of that same optimism into your love life, Kazuha-chan." Ran noted, giving her a smile. "But next time you call me to help you revive the dead, I'm going to expect you to have more of a plan."

"Ya make it sound like there's goin' ta _be_ a next time." Kazuha noted, arching a brow, before she let out a faint snort, shaking her head. "He's already died once, it's not exactly like he can go an' do it _again_."

"Well, all I'm saying is, I'm sure there's a reason that Hattori-kun brought you here." Ran told her. "I don't need to read your fortune to tell you that much. Maybe he's even got something romantic planned?"

"No way. Heiji's nothin' like Kudo-kun, after all." Kazuha told her, waving a hand as if to dismiss the very thought. "Ya shouldn't put him in the same league as someone who confessed ta ya in front of Big Ben."

"Well, to be fair, I don't think he had exactly planned on it..." Ran told her, a faint tint of red creeping onto her cheeks. "Besides, it's not as if we've been able to do that much since he confessed. Since you know... it's a bit hard, at that size."

"Guy can turn into mist an' cloud of dang _bats_ , but he can't manage ta grow a couple feet." Kazuha noted, shaking her head. "Ya've got it tough, Ran-chan."

"Well, it will all work out somehow, I'm sure." Ran told her. "But let's not talk about that sort of thing here. Besides, I think Conan-kun and Hattori-kun are on their way here. For the moment, let's just try and have fun."

"I guess yer right." Nodding her head, Kazuha let a bright smile cross her face. Whatever Heiji's reasons were for bringing her here, it didn't change the fact that she was here, among friends- both new and old. Better to enjoy that, than worry about anything the future would bring.

Still... it would be a bit nice, if that really was the case.

* * *

"Hey, Heiji, where are we even goin'?! Are ya even listenin' ta me?!"

His hand was cool in her own, a stark contrast to the summer heat. Were it not for the fact that he had grabbed it on his own, and had pulled her away from the others, she might have actually said that it was pleasant. As it was, she couldn't help but fume, unable to determine exactly what he was thinking, pulling her away like this! And after all the trouble she had gone through with Ran to find the perfect spot from which to view the fireworks show!

"Hey, Heiji!" Kazuha called out again. "Did yer ears fall off this time? We're going' ta miss the fireworks! This is no time ta go on a hike through the forest!"

"Ah, shut up already!" Finally responding to her, Heiji turned a bit on his heel, still not letting go of her hand. "Just come with me! You'll see when we get there, _idiot_!"

This guy, always doing things that he wanted! Were it not for how firm his grip on her hand was, she would have had half a mind to snatch it back from him, and go back the way she came. If she hurried, she might even still make it in time before the fireworks started. If she put a little effort into it, she was sure that she could, but...

It was only just because she was curious, that was all. Ever since Ran had planted that idea in her head, she hadn't been able to get it out, as if the witch had cast a spell on her. It was silly, really, thinking that Heiji would do something like confess to her- as far as she knew, he really didn't think of her as anything other than a childhood friend.

Precious and important to him, but not someone that he saw in a romantic light. If she felt herself start to hope for more than that, then...

Ah, no good. She could already feel her heart pounding inside of her chest, louder than usual. It was a good thing it was dark out, especially in the forest, so that he wouldn't be able to see how red her face was.

"Fine, but it had better be worth my while, Heiji." Kazuha told him, giving in. "I wanted ta watch the fireworks with Ran-chan an' Kudo-kun, too."

" _Idiot_ , don't ya think those two need some time alone together?" Casting a glance back towards her, Heiji cracked a smile. "Since they came back from London, they've barely had a chance ta do anythin' together. We should give them some space, in a situation like this!"

Well... that would probably work as an excuse, at least. Although now that he thought about it, it was true. Kudo had better thank him for this later.

"What, is this what this all is about?" Kazuha asked. To notice something like that... maybe he wasn't as dense as she had first thought. "I don't see why we still couldn't watch the fireworks though, Heiji. We could of just-"

"Idiot, of course we're still goin' ta watch the fireworks." Heiji told her, finally letting go of her hand, turning back on his heel. With a jerk of his head, he gestured towards the break in the forest in front of them. "If anythin', I found us the best seats in the house."

Casting him a slightly skeptical look, Kazuha made her way up the path. As the forest cleared, leaving her with a perfect view of the night sky, she felt as if she was beginning to understand, however. Catching sight of something out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head, just making out the sight of those who had gathered on the beach to watch the fireworks.

"See?" Grinning from ear to ear, Heiji fell into place next to her. "Not a bad view, right?"

Ah, crap. That smile of hers was almost unfair. Though he knew that it wasn't a thing that he was capable of anymore, he felt a hand straying up towards his face, to cover up the blush that he couldn't actually produce.

Or at least, that was plan. Just as the first firework soared overhead, exploding into the sky, he began to see his plan unravel, once more even before he even had a chance to get started.

"Um... Heiji?"

"Yeah?"

"...yer hand... it's not there."

"...yeah."

* * *

"Found it!"

Producing the severed hand as if it were a trophy, a symbol of victory, Kazuha couldn't help but beam in satisfaction. In the darkness of the forest, with only the dim light of their phones and the traces of fireworks that managed to make their way through the tree canopy to light their way, finding something like a hand hadn't been easy. She could only be grateful that the yukata that she had brought with her was dark in color, so the dirt that stained it wouldn't show as easily.

"Oh, did ya?" Calling out to her, Heiji felt his shoulders slump in relief. "I was startin' ta think that a wild animal had made off with it."

"Probably would have, if we'd waited till morning." Kazuha remarked. "Too bad about the fireworks, though. Well, we can always see 'em just the same in Osaka, so it's not like it's a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal." Not allowing his voice to rise to a tone where she could actually hear him, Heiji frowned. He'd even tried to insist that it wasn't a big deal, that finding it could wait until after the fireworks show was over, but Kazuha wasn't having any of that, insisting that they do it now.

Glancing upwards, listening to the distant sound of the last firework cutting a path through the sky, Heiji could only groan. If only he had noticed it was missing sooner, then they might have made it in time. Normally one would miss something like that sooner, but well...

Most people _also_ hadn't been brought back to life by their childhood friend in the middle of a thunderstorm, using a mixture of car batteries, jumper cables, and one increasingly confused witch. While it was entirely _because_ of this body of his that he'd found himself in this situation, it was also because he had this body that he could even get into it in the first place. When he thought about it like that, well... he couldn't really get too mad.

"At any rate, it's a good thing that we found it." Kazuha said, getting to her feet, closing the gap between the two of them. "I don't know what I would have done if we couldn't. It's not exactly somethin' we can replace!"

"Eh, what's a little grave robbin' between friends, right?" Heiji joked, knowing full well he had earned having his own hand chucked at his face. Picking it up with the one he still had attached to him, he pressed it up against his wrist, squinting a little in the near darkness.

So much for confessing. Kudo had been right.

"It's a good thing I brought my sewin' set with me." Kazuha noted, taking a seat next to Heiji, placing her phone down on the ground. "Though I'd rather not have ta do this in the dark."

"We could just stick my hand in yer purse, then nobody would have ta notice." More joking than making an actual suggestion, Heiji couldn't help but grin, in spite of everything. "If we balled it up into a fist, it'd probably fit."

"Heiji, I'm not carryin' yer hand back in my purse, don't be gross." Kazuha noted.

"Ya sewed me back up when I was dead an' in pieces, an' _now_ yer callin' my body parts gross." Using his severed hand, Heiji placed it against his heart, a look of shock spreading across his face. "I'm hurt, Kazuha."

"Just shut up an' sit still, so I can sew it back on ya." Opening up her purse to pull out her sewing set, Kazuha set it down in her lap, casting Heiji a rather impatient look. Taking this as his cue to stop playing around, he placed his arm in her lap, once more pressing his severed hand into place against his wrist.

"...sorry though, Kazuha."

"Ya don't need ta apologize, Heiji." Threading a needle in such dim light was no easy feat, which was the only reason why she didn't tear her gaze away from it. "I made this choice fer ya."

"Can't complain much, though." Heiji told her. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"I guess." Kazuha admitted, finally threading the needle. "Still don't quite know how."

Unable to keep it in, a bubble of nervous laughter escaped him at that.

* * *

"So, how'd it go Hattori?"

"Shut up, Kudo."

"That bad, huh?"

" _Shut up, Kudo_."


	2. Insert Head Pun Here, Please

**AN** : I actually wrote this awhile back, but didn't crosspost it here from AO3! I've actually written and posted a bunch of other oneshots for this AU verse over there, but I haven't posted them here yet (and to be honest, I might not), but I decided this one went along with the previous one so well, that I could just post it up as a continuation of that. So here we are, with this!

Cheer up Heiji, at least you managed to actually confess this time.

* * *

 **Insert Head Pun Here, Please _  
_**

* * *

"I swear, if ya make so much as _one_ head joke-"

"Oh, are ya really in a position ta threaten me right now?" Arching her brows, Toyama Kazuha couldn't even begin to manage to wipe the amused grin off her face, nor did she even so much as try. "What is that ya plan on doin', Heiji, bite me?"

"Ah, sorry." Her grin growing all the wider. "I forgot ya can't even really do that now."

"Shut up, idiot." Glaring up at her as much as he could manage, Hattori Heiji clicked his tongue. "Besides, it's _yer_ fault that this happened anyways. Ya don't think ya could have secured somethin' so important a little better?"

"Sure, sure, blame the person who brought ya back ta life." Kazuha said, nodding her head. "I'd say that ya shouldn't go losin' yer head in anger, but it seems like it's a bit too late fer that."

"Ah, pardon me." Before he got a chance to protest her joke, Kazuha cracked another one. "I suppose it's not yer head that ya lost, so much as it is the rest of ya."

"...yer actually enjoyin' this, aren't ya?" Grumbling to himself, Heiji couldn't even begin to believe his luck. For something like this to happen at a timing like this... honestly, it couldn't be worse.

He'd thought misplacing his hand during the fireworks show could have been the worst thing to happen, but _this_? This outmatched that by far.

And to think, it wasn't even the _first_ time this had happened.

...though it was, admittedly, the first time that the had actually lost the rest of his body at the same time. Well, lost, he said, but in truth, they knew where to find it- at the bottom of the cliff that he had slipped down, like some kind of total fool. He'd rather have tumbled down with the rest of it, rather than have only just his head snap off upon hitting the side of the cliff.

There was no way that Kazuha was going to let him live this one down. And to think, he had brought her out all this way in hopes of confessing to her. Looks like that plan was totally ruined now!

"Sorry, sorry." Kazuha let out a faint laugh, carefully cradling Heiji's head underneath one arm as she slowly made her way down the animal trail that she had found. Heiji might be able to survive a fall that long, but she wasn't about to take her chances with that. "But ya have ta admit, it's pretty funny, right?"

"It's not!" Heiji insisted, closing his eyes. "Ya think I like bein' just a goddamn head?"

"Ya say that, but ya took it right off that one time we had ta go through airport security." Kazuha pointed out. "That was sure a sight ta see, though pushin' ya through the metal detector was a super pain in the ass!"

"That was different!" Heiji grumbled, closing his eyes. "I don't want ta hear that from the person who drilled two metal screws into my head in the first place!"

"An' who's the idiot who forgot people with metal plates in them can walk through anyways?" Kazuha asked, glancing down at him, catching his glower in the early morning sun. "Ya'd just need ta tell them. It's not like they can miss them anyways."

"Shut up, I'm new ta this!" Heiji protested, not missing this chance to deepen his glower while she was still looking at him. What a pain- he couldn't do anything other than that, not even turn his head.

"Yes, yes, I suppose ya are." Kazuha said, pointedly looking away from him, almost feeling him seethe without needing to see it. "But it's yer fault this time, ya know. I don't see why ya needed ta drag me out here so early in the mornin'. Ya should have known the ground would be soft from the rain still, so ya should have taken a bit more caution!"

Well, she had to admit, though it had been brief, the scenery that she had gotten a chance to see had been beautiful. It was almost a waste that it had been broken by Heiji's clumsiness.

"Just so ya know, I _was_ watchin' where I was goin'." Heiji insisted, lips twisting in a tight frown. "I just still haven't completely gotten used ta this body, that's all."

"That's kind of hard ta believe, seein' as ya've pretty much always been this clumsy." Kazuha observed. "Remember when ya nearly fell off the cliff on that mermaid island?"

"How could I forget that?" Heiji asked, almost a bit grateful that she couldn't really see his expression without looking right now. "Seein' as ya dove after me like some kind of idiot."

"Hah? Ya were the one who dove after me, _idiot_!" Kazuha protested, sparing him only a slight glance as she finally made her way down to the bottom of the cliff. "It's not like ya had an immortal body back then!"

"At least I'd have been in one piece when ya brought me back." Heiji grumbled. "Now hurry up an' find the rest of me, idiot. Ya know it's a pain when I'm separated from the rest fer this long."

"Yes, yes, I was plannin' on doin' that." Now her turn to grumble, Kazuha did so without hesitation. "I'm just sayin', sometimes ya don't sound very grateful, Heiji."

"Of course I am, idiot." Heiji told her, now very, very grateful for the fact that he couldn't give himself away by turning red. "But I still reserve the right ta complain about it if I wanna."

"Well ya seem a lot grumpier about it than usual." Kazuha couldn't help but note, even as she stared up at the cliff with a slight frown, trying to figure out where his body would have even landed. It was a good thing she had taken up the habit of carrying her sewing set with her everywhere.

"Well forgive me if I'm grumpy, but-"

Kazuha was only half listening at this point, having caught sight of what she was pretty sure was the rest of Heiji's body, and started making her way towards it.

"...it's not like I was plannin' on confessin' ta ya today, or anythin' like that!"

"...eh?"

"... _ah_."

"...ya what, Heiji?" Kazuha asked, and god help him, he wished that she hadn't just lifted up his head so that she could stare him dead in the eye. "Say that again."

"No, no, let's just forget I said anythin'." God he would have killed for some hands to cover his face with now, but for the moment, it was all he could do to just not look her in the eye.

"Forgettin' ya said somethin' means ya said somethin', Heiji." Kazuha insisted, narrowing her eyes- even as the faintest of red tints touched her cheeks. "Repeat it."

"No, no, there's no way-!" Heiji began, chancing a glance back in her direction, before quickly darting his eyes away again. "I mean, c'mon... there's no way ya'd want ta hear somethin' like that from someone who's just a head, right? So just forget that I said-!"

Cutting him off with a kiss was almost unfair, in this situation, seeing as there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop her.

And honestly, given how surprisingly soft her lips were, he almost didn't want to.

...that, he decided, was also very, _very_ unfair.

* * *

"...so about that do over."

Yanking far harder on the thread than she needed to, Kazuha's responded with merely a rather sharp-

" _No way_."


End file.
